


My dumb Dream SMP SCP au

by Dedbed



Category: SCP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: 3am brain, M/M, Other, Random Drabbles, SCP AU, dumb idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedbed/pseuds/Dedbed
Summary: This is a silly little collection of MCYTers as SCPs. These are my headcanons, these were thought of in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Scps(???)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. DREAM TEAM SCPS

**Author's Note:**

> Here is this I guess. Enjoy.

DREAM TEAM SCPS:

SCP 0343 “Dream” object class: Keter security clearance requirement: 4  
SCP 0343 is a humanoid male with green eyes and sandy blonde hair. He also wears a green hoodie with a porcelain mask with a smiley face drawn on in black sharpie.  
SCP 0343 can summon multiple objects out of nowhere including: Swords, shovels, pickaxes, axes, flasks and small blob shaped stuffed animals. SCP 0343 is also seen to be highly intelligent, able to easily outsmart multiple SCP researchers and MTFs. SCP 0343 is also prone to cause manipulation, and auditory hallucinations of it’s self, so no less than three people are allowed in SCP 0343’s containment cell at anytime.  
SCP 0343 is to be contained in a 6x5 meter steel containment cell at all times, unless visiting another SCP (SCP 404). Basic furniture such as bedding and a small bedside table have been provided. SCP 0343 also doesn’t need to eat or drink for months or even years on end, so feeding usually is never necessary. He also doesn’t sweat or go to the bathroom, so cell cleanings are normally quite easy.  
SCP 0343 has been granted access to visit SCP 404 twice per day, and they are extremely close to one another. Any tests that attempt to harm or endanger SCP 404 have resulted in violent outbreaks from SCP 0343. The reason for their closeness is unknown, but SCP 404 does do a good job at keeping SCP 0343 calm and happy.

SCP 404 “George” object class: Eulclid security clearance requirement: 3  
SCP 404 is a humanoid male with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. SCP 404 also has mushroom growths on it’s body, (mainly on his shoulders), that do not match any known species of mushrooms.  
SCP 404 can grow any plant (however he mainly grows mushrooms and blue flowers), in any area. Even areas that are completely inhabitable for plant life. SCP 404 can also create a variety of gasses from his hands which have a variety of effects that include: poisoning people, becoming invisible, curing certain ailments, putting people to sleep and causing plants to grow out of people’s skin.  
SCP 404 is to be kept in a 7x5 meter locked containment cell. The floors generally have a small layer of soil over them, for the comfort of SCP 404 and the growing of his plants. Small glass parts of the walls will occasionally open up to allow sunlamps to flow into either side of the room, since SCP 404 seems to remain healthiest when given large amounts of vitamin D.  
SCP 404 also generally doesn’t need to eat, but he can and will eat plant/crop based foods, so things such as bread and carrots are brought to SCP 404 once per week.  
SCP 404 usually enjoys the visits from SCP 0343, and the two are rather affectionate with eachother. They tend to smile and play fight together, with SCP 0343 often teasing SCP 404. 

SCP 549 “Sapnap” class: Euclid Security clearance requirement: 3  
SCP 549 is (another) humanoid male with black hair and red eyes. SCP 549 also has sharp fangs and sharp black nails and a forked tounge.  
SCP 549 is able to create fires with the flick of his fingers. Even restraining SCP 549’s hands do not stop his fire setting abilities. SCP 549 can also spontaneously combust himself, leaving a large explosion with no damage done to himself at all. SCP 549 has also shown the ability to track smells are an extreme distance, even greater than dogs and bears, and can track a specific smell for miles on end.  
Due to SCP 549’s tendencies for starting fires and killing small animals, SCP 549’s 6x5 meter containment cell is to be guarded at all times. SCP 549 is also strictly carnivorous, easily seen to tip through large amounts of flesh, meat and even bones with just his teeth. Due to his behavior, SCP 549 is unable to eat within the cafeteria, so instead he is generally brought food once every 12 hours. SCP 549 has currently expressed no need for bathrooms, and when placed within one, he has been seen to be able to light the water on fire.  
Bedding is provided to keep SCP 549 happy and small animals are brought in every other week to keep SCP 549 entertained.  
SCP 549 has expressed interest in seeing SCPs 0343 and 404, but has yet to make a direct request. Researchers have been hesitant due to his behavior, but many researchers are ready to allow such a meeting if SCP 549 requests so.


	2. BADLANDS SCPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since this got three kudos I will continue this dumb train of ideas. :p Thankyou for the kudos!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the badlands SCPs! Enjoy I guess.

BADLANDS SCPS

SCP 846 “Halo” object class: Euclid Security clearance requirement: 3  
SCP 846 is a tall humanoid demon, however he can easily turn himself into shadows and smoke to easily change his form however he pleases. In it’s base form, SCP 846 has black skin, large horns, white hollow eyes, large wings, claws, a blinding white mouth and claws on it’s feet.   
SCP 846 can fly around and easily grasp large objects with its claws. It has been seen to be able to pick up objects as heavy as 2 tons.   
When SCP 846 opens it’s mouth, it is generally bright white with a small amount of light, and the same could be said for its eyes. To avoid attacks, SCP 846 likes to wisp and morph its body away and is able to filter itself through vents and small cracks rather easily. This also allows SCP 846 to completely disappear within dark shadowy areas.   
SCP 846 is generally not aggressive to foundation staff, but it will become aggressive when light is shined at it.   
SCP 846 is to be kept in a dark, but not completely black, 7x6 meter containment chamber. No bedding nor other basic needs are generally required as SCP 846 generally has no need for any basic necessities. All bright lights such as flashlights, phone lights, warning lights and camera flashes are to be kept far away from SCP 846’s containment chamber to avoid causing aggression and agitation to SCP 846.  
SCP 846’s containment cell is to be cleaned once a week due to the strange red vine like growths within its chamber.

SCP 427 “Ant” object class: Euclid security clearance requirement: 3  
SCP 427 is a large bipedal Siamese cat with blue eyes and opposable thumbs.   
SCP 427 has been seen to be able to speak English, climb walls easily, hear even the faintest sounds, and walk around almost silently. SCP 427 has also been seen to grasp tools and other objects with tail, which also allows it to swing around like a monkey.   
SCP 427 is to be kept in a 6x5 mater containment cell with carpeting and large climbing posts and hanging branches from the ceiling. SCP 427 is also provided scratching posts that are replaced everyother week due to SCP 427’s shredding.  
SCP 427 is mainly carnivorous like most cats, so food such as fish and poultry are brought in three times a day.   
SCP 427 has currently not shown any aggressive behavior, but SCP 427’s curiosity has almost led to a breach, so it is monitored through cameras in it’s room.

SCP 4332 “Awesomedude” object class: Keter security clearance requirement: 4  
SCP 4332 is a tall green skinned mainly humanoid figure with shaggy green hair on it’s head and arms and black hollow eyes and vampire like fangs.   
SCP 4332 is highly intelligent, especially with technology, and has caused more than two security breaches by tampering with the foundation’s technology. SCP 4332 also has an innate ability for knowing when people are holding and hiding things, no matter how well they are hidden. Similar to SCP 549, SCP 4332 can also spontaneously combust, however a hissing sound is followed shortly beforehand and the explosion is far more violent. SCP 4332 has also been seen to carry around a trident that SCP personnel have not been able to retrieve.   
SCP 4332 is to be kept in a 5x5 meter containment chamber at all times. At least two guards must be present at all times in front of each entrance to SCP 4332’s chamber. Multiple devices and puzzles have been provided to keep SCP 4332 from tampering with the foundation’s equipment again. So far, SCP 4332 has been seen to finish all of the puzzles provided and enjoys throwing it’s trident to float through the air rather easily.   
SCP 4332’s explosions tend to leave large amounts of soot and gunpowder, and he also seems to sweat a lot, so cleanings are to be performed every three days. SCP 4332 generally eats a variety of foods, but prefers tougher foods. Food is to be brought by high security clearance personnel once per day.


	3. SLEEPYBOIS INC. SCPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since even more people have clicked on this work, here are the sleepybois inc. SCPs.   
> Thankyou for the kudos!! :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for the four kudos! I literally published this story in the middle of the night and I wasn’t expecting anyone to read this.

SLEEPYBOIS INC. SCPS

SCPS 703 and 768 “Tommy and Tubbo” object class: Euclid security clearance requirement: 3  
SCPS 703 and 768 are two young boys who refuse to be separated. SCP 703 is a young boy with lightning like markings on his arms, along with sharp markings near his eyes. SCP 703 also has blonde hair and blue eyes with small feathers on his shoulders and elbows. SCP 768 is a young boy with bee like antenna and wings with small goat ears. SCP 768 also has dark brown hair, and blue eyes.   
SCP 703 has been seen to be able to walk on water and float down from high places rather easily. SCP 703 can also discharge large amounts of electricity, and the markings on his arms and eyes glow brightly. This discharge can be small or extremely large. SCP 703 can also run very quickly and puffs up when angry.   
SCP 768 has the ability to float like a bee and pick up on sensory information with his antenna.SCP 768’s flight is very fast and creates buzzing similar to a bee. SCP 468 has also shown amazing climbing skills and the ability to poison people if he stings them.   
SCPS 703 and 768 are to be kept together in a 7x7 meter containment cell. The cell has small amounts of soil on the ground for SCP 768 to enjoy his flowers. The containment cell also has little nooks and crannies to hide in along with bedding for the two boys. The two SCPs refuse to be separated and any attempt to separate them as not gone well.   
SCPs 703 and 768 are allowed to eat in the main D-class mess hall as long as they do not cause any trouble.   
SCP 703 tends to be quite loud and excitable, while SCP 768 tends to calm him down and balance him out. Cage cleanings are usually done once every other week.

SCP 605 “Ghostbur” object class: safe security clearance requirement: 2  
SCP 605 is a ghost of a human male with blue blood. He has dark brown hair and light brown eyes.  
SCP 605 is a kind SCP who can only remember the good times. He can also float through objects, possess things, and contact other ghosts. SCP 605 is free to roam the facility and make conversation with the foundation personnel. He has an aptitude for playing the guitar and often plays for the site researchers. He also hands out a mysterious clear substance that turns blue as it absorbs people’s sadness. Multiple personnel have reported feeling much happier after having used SCP 605’s “blue”. Due to his ability to walk through objects, he often does not stay in his containment cell very often and enjoys socializing with the foundation personnel instead of being in a small cell.  
As stated before, SCP 605 is allowed to roam the facility as he pleases. He still has a cell however, and it is 5x5 meters with basic furniture and books for his comfort. SCP 605 generally does not need to eat, so feeding is not necessary. His room is vacuumed once per week, and he often makes lighthearted comments towards the D-class cleaning his cell.

SCP 9125 “Philza” object class: safe security clearance requirement: 3  
SCP 9125 is a large humanoid with stick like antlers and huge wings. He also has slightly clawed feet. He has slightly shaggy blonde hair and emerald green eyes.   
SCP 9125 is large, standing at 8’11. His wingspan also matches his height, with it standing at 8’5 foot wingspan. SCP 9125’s antlers and claws allow him to defend himself rather easily and he also has thick skin to protect himself. SCP 9125 also is capable of picking up large and heavy objects with ease.  
SCP 9125 is contained in a 9x10 meter containment cell with basic necessities such as bedding and water provided. SCP 9125 is commonly interviewed by foundation researchers and has proven to be rather nurturing and kind, taking on an almost fatherly role for SCPs such as 703 and 768.   
SCP 605 often appears within SCP 9125’s containment cell and the two are shown to have friendly conversations together. SCP 9125 is allowed to eat within the D-class mess hall with SCPs 703 and 768. Cage cleanings usually are not necessary since SCP 9125 actually cleans a lot of his containment cell by himself.

SCP 7321 “Techno” object class: Keter security clearance requirement: 4  
SCP 7321 is a large bipedal pig like creature who enjoys destruction and violence.   
SCP 7321 has shown proficiency with multiple weapons including swords and axes. SCP 7321 also has the ability to manipulate and control blood, even his own. SCP 7321 has proven to be highly proficient and extremely regenerative, quickly healing wounds.   
SCP 7321 has shown highly aggressive behavior at times, and has caused multiple containment breaches. He dislikes being contained and he also seems to hate ruling governments.  
SCP 7321 is to kept in a 7x6 meter locked steel containment cube with bedding and small amounts of furniture provided. SCP 7321 also has multiple targets in it’s containment cube for it’s weapons.   
SCP 7321 is seen to mainly enjoy potatoes as his main food source, however he will eat a few other foods as well. Food is to be brought every 12 hours by one of the MTFs that guard around the perimeter. SCP 7321 seems to have a complicated relationship with SCP 703.


	4. Karl, Nikki, Ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOW HAVE SO MANY OF YOU MAD LADS ALREADY READ THIS BOOK?! I HAVE POSTED LIKE THREE OR FOUR CHAPTERS IN ONE SAY. IVE NEVER WRITEN SO MUCH IN MY LIFE. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE READS AND KUDOS!!   
> Here are the SCPs for Nikki, Karl and Ranboo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously I have no idea why so many of you are reading this but I will try and keep putting out chapters today. I’ll try and do as many Dream SMP characters as I can, and I might do some of them as researchers for the foundation later. Anyways, THANKYOU FOR THE KUDOS!! :)) <3

KARL, NIKKI, AND RANBOO SCPs

SCP 246 “Karl” object class: Euclid security clearance requirement: 4  
SCP 246 is a human male with the ability to rip portals through the fabric of our world to go forwards and backwards in time. He has chestnut brown hair and blue eyes.   
SCP 246 is also capable of changing the entire structure and composition of his clothing and appearance in the blink of an eye to match any style or time period. He can also create portals to and from places.   
SCP 246 also has an extensive library of stories and events that he has access to, which is in a small dreamlike place.   
SCP 246 is shown to be generally friendly to all foundation researchers and other personnel, however due to his mischievous pranks, portal opening, time traveling abilities, and his knowledge SCP personnel have kept a vigilant eye on him. SCP 246 is also able to float for short periods of time for an unknown reason.   
SCP 246 is allowed out of his containment cell during the afternoon, but must wear a tracking device at all times. SCP has been granted his request to eat in the main D-class mess hall, and his request to see SCP 549 is still currently pending.   
SCP 246 is to be kept in a 6x5 meter containment cell during the majority of the day. The room has been furnished with small pieces of furniture on SCP 246’s request. He has also filled the room with various trinkets and collectibles from his time travels. SCP 246 enjoys talking to the foundation’s researchers and their knowledge on past events, and he likes to write these conversations down in books that he puts in his library.   
SCP 246 is still currently nagging foundation staff to approve his request for him to visit SCP 549.

SCP 5121 “Nikki” object class: safe security clearance requirement: 2  
SCP 5121 is a reptilian like sea dwelling SCP. She has long pink hair with pinkish-blue skin, webbed hands and feet as well as fins on her arms.   
SCP 5121 is able to swim extremely quickly, topping at speeds of almost the same as a cruise ship. She can also breathe underwater, manipulate water, create air bubbles underwater and glide in shallow waters.   
SCP 5121 has exhibited friendly behaviors towards all personnel at the foundation, and has even expressed large amounts of excitement when talking to the foundation’s researchers. She has a passion for sea life and hates pollution since it messes up her gills and makes it hard to breathe.   
SCP 5121 is kept in a large 8x7 meter glass tank filled with filtered water. Small fish and aquatic plants are placed in every so often to simulate a real life ocean environment since she can’t leave her tank. SCP 5121 is also frequently visited by SCP 605 during his rounds through the facility and they have long conversations with eachother.   
The only time SCP 5121 has ever expressed outward aggression towards foundation personnel was when they attempted to kill a small fish that had been residing in her tank.

SCP 336 “Ranboo” object class: Euclid security clearance requirement: 3  
SCP 336 is a tall black and white humanoid figure witch wears a suit and tie. He is seen to have half white and half black skin and hair with one green eye and one red eye. He is decently tall, standing at 7’2 and he has small horns on the top of his head.   
SCP 336 is able to teleport between decently long distances with ease and he also has long arms. SCP 336 also emits purple particles that researchers have yet to understand. SCP 336 also tends to dislike it when people stare at his face for too long. If someone were to look at his face for any longer than 15, SCP 336 may cause them to freeze in place and give them an unsettling feeling to leave him alone. If someone gets too close for comfort while SCP 336 is agitated, he may unhinge his jaw. SCP 336 has also expressed a phobia of water, especially large bodies of it.   
SCP 336 is kept in a 6x5 meter containment cell. SCP 336 is generally nocturnal so he will sleep for most of the day. SCP 336 also has a small portion of his containment cell dedicated to an area with a small jukebox and books that have been provided. SCP 336 generally does not need to eat, but can ingest food items. All items picked up by SCP 336 are picked up without any damage whatsoever to the object, and even restoring damaged objects or picking up immovable objects. Some examples of these include: living flowers, cake, damaged ceramics and grass.   
SCP 336 enjoys company, but he is seen to have memory problems so personnel have allowed SCP 336 to keep a book to document his memories in.   
SCP 336’s cell is to be cleaned once per week and the plumbing should be checked for any leaks by his cell. SCP 336 has also expressed interest in SCP 768, and all researchers at the site have considered letting a visit partake between the two of them.


	5. Purpled, jackManifold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHY HAVE SO MANY PEOPLE READ THIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously. I have just spent like 4 hours writing all of this dumb stuff and people are actually reading this. WHY?? THANKYOU FOR THE KUDOS ANYWAYS!! :)) you all are wonderful.

Purpled, and jackManifold SCPs

SCP 670 “purpled” object class: Euclid security clearance requirement: 3   
SCP 670 is a humanoid alien with the ability to grow extra limbs from it’s body. It’s main form generally has four arms and an eye on it’s neck. SCP 670 has highly corrosive purple blood that will turn someone’s skin purple before dissolving them slowly. SCP 670 also has sharp teeth that he is able to pull out and regrow with ease, as SCP 670 can loose over 2 gallons of blood before feeling any negative effects. SCP 670 has also demonstrated the ability to glow in the dark and telekinetically move close objects towards it’s self.   
SCP 670 has not demonstrated aggressive behavior towards SCP foundation personnel so far. SCP 670 has not been completely docile however. SCP 670 has displayed aggressions against those who violate his supposed “justice”.   
SCP 670 is to be kept in a 5x5 meter containment cell with minimal furnishing. The true extent of SCP 670’s telekinetic powers is currently unknown, so keeping large amounts of any object may be dangerous.   
SCP 670 mainly eats starchy foods such as bread and potatoes, but has demonstrated that he will eat other foods that contain high amounts of carbs. Site researchers have been questioning weather or not they should allow him to eat in the mess hall, but many of the MTFs seem against it.  
SCP 670’s cell is to be cleaned every two days in case of SCP 670’s injury. All personnel who clean SCP 670’s cell must wear protective gear to protect themselves from SCP 670’s highly corrode blood.

SCP 946 “JackManifold” object class: Euclid security clearance requirement: 3   
SCP 946 is a humanoid almost wisp like creature. SCP 956 is mainly orange in color with small sparks of yellow in places.   
SCP 946 appears to be made of some sort of fire or magma substance and is immune to all heat, lava, or fire. SCP 946 has also shown a phobia of water similar to SCP 336. Any cold objects such as ice or or snow will instantly melt and evaporate once coming within a 5 foot radius of SCP 946. Small amounts of water will turn to steam and plants have a high chance to be lit on fire. SCP 946 has also been able to float as he does not have legs and hover around. Large amounts of air from objects such as fans will cause SCP 946 to flare up due to the sudden addition of oxygen to his firey body.   
SCP 946 is to be kept in a 7x5 meter steel fire proof containment cell. No large amounts of water are to be brought near SCP 946’s containment. All fans nearby should be set on low to prevent a large spontaneous burst of flames from SCP 946. SCP 946 has also shown the ability to almost harden his flames into a rod like shape. These rods have been able to be crushed into a hot powder. This powder can be used for a variety of uses, but if consumed by itself, it will cause a spontaneous burning feeling in the chest of the consumer, and will also irritate the eyes and ears and cause the nose to run. These effects will last for two hours and it is constantly advised for personnel to not consume the powder on it’s own. Bringing the powder into contact with water will cause a small fire cracker like pop.   
SCP 946 does not need to eat, so feeding or bringing water is not necessary. SCP 946’s cell is to furnished with plenty of air filters and good ventilation due to the small amounts of steam and smoke that SCP 946 produces. SCP 946’s cell is to be cleaned once a week after SCP 946 has been transported to another containment cell.


End file.
